


Unbearable

by kattdan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Animal Puns, Fluff, Grinding, Humor, M/M, Smut, bottom!Phil, top!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 17:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11856729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattdan/pseuds/kattdan
Summary: Dan is sleep deprived and Phil is horny.





	Unbearable

Phil had been sitting patiently in bed, fiddling with his phone, waiting for Dan to come back from the bathroom for a good half hour. He let out an extraverted sigh and put the phone down on his night stand table. 

”Dan!” He called, to no avail. 

They had been very busy lately, with planning and arranging work things and filming videos in advance and going to meetings, and packing up their stuff for a fucking move on top of that. So they hadn't exactly had time for each other lately, and Phil had been sexually frustrated for some time now. That's why he'd made them both go to bed early tonight, just so he could seduce Dan and get his way without having to ask out loud. Dan, however, was not the quickest at getting ready for bed. 

The hallway was dark outside his bedroom and he squinted his eyes to see if he could find a trace of Dan anywhere. Dan had been kind of giddy all evening and jumping around, cracking jokes and making them both laugh until they cried, probably sleep deprived to the max, so Phil wasn't in the least surprised when he heard a low grunting sound coming from the top of the staircase.

He sighed and rolled his eyes, preparing for whatever charades Dan was up to next. 

The next thing he heard were thuds against the carpeted floor of the hallway, and soon enough a dark figure of Dan's body appeared before him, crawling on all fours. 

“What are you doing,” Phil huffed amusedly. 

“Roar!” Dan growled low in his throat and clawed at Phil's direction. 

“Oh my God, if it's not the wild grizzly bear in it's natural habitat, preparing to pounce at its prey!” Phil gasped, deciding to play along as there really was no way of stopping Dan anyway.

Soon Dan appeared in the doorway and continued crawling on all fours, eyeing Phil through squinted eyes and deep puffs of air. 

“It appears as if the grizzly has set eyes on his prey, the dainty, pale gazelle, on top of a mountain, and is closing in slowly.” Phil narrated as Dan circled the bed slowly. He could see Dan suppress a snort at his description of the gazelle. He yelped as Dan suddenly reached out for his ankle. 

“Oh no, he's going in for an attack, but the gazelle got away!” He giggled as Dan crawled to the other side of the bed at full speed. 

Dan let out another roar and jumped up onto the foot of the bed, slowly crawling towards Phil who scrambled to curl up against the headboard, all the while giggling hysterically. 

“T-the gazelle is now trapped between a tree and the bear and the- ah, it's not looking too bright for the poor thing!” Phil gasped as Dan took hold of his legs, pinning them down on the bed as he crawled closer with a wicked grin.

“Rawr!” He growled right in Phil's ear, hands moving to pin his arms as he tried to struggle free. 

“Noo, please Mr. Bear, have mercy!” Giggled Phil and felt a shudder as Dan's lips brushed the nape of his neck. “Grizzly now ha-has the gazelle right where he wants it and is now munching down whatever flesh he can reach.”

“Mm,” Dan hummed as he bit down Phil's neck playfully.

Phil managed to free his legs from beneath Dan somehow and wrapped them around his waist as Dan leaned down on his forearms, sucking as much skin between his teeth as he could in between giggles. 

“Poor gazelle, it's not looking bright for his future, look away children!” Phil managed between laughs as Dan moved down his neck to his collarbones. He sneaked a hand under the t-shirt Phil usually wore to bed and pulled it up. Phil lifted his arms so he could toss it onto the floor somewhere and let out a content sigh as Dan kissed down his chest. 

He closed his eyes, and relaxed against the bed, letting Dan do whatever he wanted, everything felt good, and he felt Dan's crotch brush against his own, and his hands wandering along his sides, and it all felt so good...

Until Dan let out another growl. Phil's eyes shot open and he stared down at Dan, who was looking up at him with a cheeky grin.

“Are you still a bear?” Phil asked. Dan growled in return, taking one of Phil's nipples between his teeth, causing Phil to squeak in surprise.

“No! You are not making this sexual, Dan. I swear to God,” Phil objected, trying to sit up but Dan was holding him down, still licking and nibbling on his nipple and it felt so good, so Phil simply sank back into the mattress again. 

Dan let out another growl and Phil covered his face with an arm.

“Sto-op,” He groaned. “This is so weird.”

“You like it,” Dan smirked down at him, intentionally grinding their crotches together.

“Please,” Phil breathed in half-protest, half-pleasure. Mostly pleasure. “Stop.”

“Fine,” Dan said, mouth suddenly right against his ear, sending shivers down Phil's back. He brought their hard dicks together once again, causing them both to pant. He continued to grind against Phil, now with his face pressed against Phil's shoulder and his hands in his hair, fucking him through their pyjamas. 

Dan noticed Phil's slight desperation as he was panting, grinding back against Dan as much as his weight on him allowed, hands grasping at his shirt. 

“Dan,” he mumbled, nuzzling his nose against Dan's shoulder. 

“Yeah,” Dan said, understanding his silent plea, and pulled back to sit on his heels. He ran his hands up and down Phil's thighs for some time, letting him catch his breath. 

“Dan,” Phil said again, a bit more urgently, and Dan reached to pull at the hem of his pyjamas. Phil lifted his hips obediently and kicked his pants off. While Dan took his own shirt and pants off, Phil roamed through one of the night stands and got a bottle of lube out, tossing it at Dan. 

“So impatient,” Dan snickered, leaning down to peck Phil's cheek, nose, forehead, anything he could before Phil pushed him away by his chest. 

“Come on,” he huffed.

“Fine,” Dan caved in and bent down to kiss down his torso and belly instead. Phil sighed, hands weaving through brown curls and he lifted his hips slightly as an idea came to mind.

“Dan,” He said, “Can you...” He lifted his hips again and felt Dan snort against his abdomen.

“I'm not licking you, no,” Dan said and sat back up. He tutted at Phil's pouting face and shook his head. “No, not unless you're fresh out of the shower. I ain't licking no butts before then.” 

Phil let out a defeated sigh and threw his head back against the pillows. “Whatever.”

“You want me to fuck you or not?” Dan asked.

“Yes!” Phil said impatiently.

“Fine, calm down, I'm getting there,” Dan mused as he coated two fingers with lube. He circled them around Phil's hole teasingly for a moment, watching him squirm, before pushing in slowly. 

He leaned down on one arm, fingers moving in and out of Phil with the other, as he kissed his shoulder lovingly.

Phil rocked back against his hand, breathing slightly ragged.

Dan added a third finger once he felt him loosening up, and pushed them in and out a bit more forcefully. Phil ground his hips back down, panting, and Dan watched him intently. Sweat was starting to form on his forehead, his eyes closed in concentration, lips parted.

“Mm,” Dan hummed, “Gonna fuck you so hard you'll go into hibernation.”

It took a few seconds until Phil's eyes snapped open to glare hard at him. Dan slumped forward with laughter as Phil smacked him hard on his back.

“Shut up! Oh my God!”

“Sorry,” Dan giggled against his shoulder. “Sorry, sorry.”

“Get on it!” Phil whined. 

“Okay, okay,” Dan said and pulled away from Phil, avoiding his piercing glare as he lubed his cock up. “I'm bearly there, calm down.”

“I can't believe you,” Phil sighed. 

“Shh,” Dan hushed him. He was now slowly pushing in, watching Phil's face completely change from frustration to pleasure the deeper he got. Whining, Phil wrapped his arms around Dan's shoulders, bringing him down against his chest, legs circling his waist, holding him close. Dan relaxed into the new position and began moving his hips slowly in and out. 

He reached his hands around Phil's head, playing with his hair as he panted into his neck.

“Fuck, Dan,” he heard Phil's muffled voice. 

“I know,” he breathed. 

“It's been so long,” Phil sighed. “Go faster.”

Dan did as he was told, snapping his hips into Phil at a faster pace, going harder for each thrust. 

“Don't stop,” came Phil's slightly more desperate voice. “Please.”

Nodding against his shoulder, Dan said breathlessly, “Couldn't bear to stop now.”

That earned him another slap on his back and a loud groan from Phil. 

“Stop with the fucking animal puns, I swear to God!”

Dan struggled to suppress his laughter and fucked harder into Phil to get him to forget. It worked, as Phil was now a puddle of goo beneath him, hands grasping at whatever flesh he could reach, which so happened to be Dan's love handles. Dan wasn't complaining, as he tended to like the pain, secretly.

“I hate you.” Came a muffled groan which he chose to ignore.

“Bear with me,” Dan said between giggles and Phil actually tried to push him away. “No, no, no, I'm sorry!”

“Stop!” Phil gasped. Dan leaned back to grasp his hips instead, thrusting even harder into Phil, feeling himself reaching the edge with each thrust. 

“Gonna come,” he panted. Phil nodded, reaching down to stroke himself.

“Wait,” he asked.

“Hurry up.”

“Dan,” Phil mumbled something incoherent as he rocked his hips into Dan, meeting his thrusts. Dan knocked his hand away and grabbed his cock, stroking him in time with his frequent thrusts. He felt the familiar pool of warmth in his abdomen and seconds later he was coming hard inside of Phil, slumping down against him helplessly. Phil came shortly after, moaning so delicately and grasping at Dan's skin. 

“Dan,” he complained after a while, pushing uselessly at Dan's limp body.

“Sorry,” Dan mumbled and rolled over to crash next to Phil on the bed. Phil winced as he felt warm liquid leaking out of him and he rolled over to his side, away from Dan.

“Couldn't you pull out,” he muttered into the pillow, not really mad, just thinking Dan deserved any kind of scolding.

He felt Dan's warm hand stroking up his arm and relaxed immediately.

“Sorry,” Dan simply said again, not sounding sorry at all.

“Just gimme a napkin,” Phil muttered. 

Moments later a napkin was thrown at his face. He turned to slap Dan again, while not being able to hold back his laughter.

“I fucking hate you,” he giggled in tune with Dan. 

“I know. I'm simply unbearable,” Dan said, gasping desperately for air through his laughter. Phil shook his head, and started wiping the drying come off of his stomach instead. 

“Jesus Christ,” he mumbled, amused. 

Dan shifted closer so that he was spooning Phil from behind, nuzzling his face into his shoulder. “I know you love me.”

“Whatever,” Phil shrugged. 

“Besides, I don't think bears eat gazelles,” Dan pointed out after a while of simply listening to each other's breathing.

“Really?” Phil questioned.

“Yeah. I think they eat, like, fish... and blueberries.” Dan shifted closer, his grip on Phil's middle tightening. “Haven't you seen Brother Bear?”

“I have, but I thought... Mammals, they-” he paused, head spinning. “Why don't I know this?”

Dan snorted behind him. “Maybe 'cause you just had a mind-blowing orgasm? By a fucking bear?”

Phil let out a long sigh. “I guess,” he said, ignoring the last part. 

“Next time, though, can I be the prey?” Dan asked innocently.

“Only if I can be a lion,” Phil deadpanned, catching Dan off guard.

“Of course, whatever makes your boat float.”

Phil smacked his hand.

“That's not even a saying,” he mumbled.

“Yes it is,” Dan giggled. 

“Fine. Now let's sleep.”

“Agreed.”

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this 4 months ago and only posted it to my tumblr  
> kattdan.tumblr.com :)


End file.
